The invention relates to the crankshaft of a motor with at least two outputs, which are braced against each other on a common section of the shaft by means of an axially directed bracing force. In this respect, the invention relates in particular to crankshafts with a belt pulley and a chain wheel as outputs, as they are used, for example, for the operation of oil pumps, camshafts, generators and suchlike uses in motor vehicles.
With configurations described hereinabove, in particular with chain wheels driving a camshaft or similar, the relative position of the outputs on the crankshaft is crucial. On one hand this position must be determined appropriately, so that the movement of the camshaft runs adequately in phase with the movement of the rest of the motor. In particular, these settings must not change during the operation of the motor, even under the highest loading. Therefore up until now outputs such as this have been connected positively to the crankshaft.
On the other hand, there should also be the possibility of adjustments, in particular to correct the play and inaccuracies of assembly. With a positive connection between the shaft and the outputs this is only possible with major effort.
To simplify the assembly, bracing a chain wheel as well as a belt pulley against a shoulder of the shaft with a tensioning nut is already known (see FIG. 3). While a bracing of this type is sufficient to fix the outputs on the crankshaft during normal operation of the motor, torque peaks can cause the outputs to be shifted in the direction of the circumference against the crankshaft. As a result, the crankshaft and the output become out of phase, which can lead to destruction of the particular motor.
The object of the present invention is to provide a generic configuration, which maintains the assembly advantages and which at the same time ensures an adequate fixation of the output on the crankshaft.
One aspect of the invention proposes a crankshaft of a motor with at least two outputs, which are braced against one another on a common shaft section by means of an essentially axial bracing force. The crankshaft comprises a first output, a second output, and a deflection means that deflects the axially directed bracing force into a radially directed bracing force, which acts on at least one of the outputs, wherein the deflection means comprises a bracing ring comprising a first cone-shaped portion arranged between the shaft and a corresponding recess in the first output and a second cone-shaped portion integral to the first cone-shaped portion and arranged between the shaft and a corresponding recess in the second output.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a crankshaft for a motor with at least two outputs, which are braced against one another on a common shaft section by means of an essentially axial bracing force. The crankshaft comprises a first output, a second output, and a bracing element. The bracing element is arranged between the shaft and said two outputs and comprises a first cone-shaped portion arranged to fit into a corresponding recess of the first output and a second cone-shaped portion arranged to fit into a corresponding recess of the second output.